1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided with an advanced package compliant biasing device for positioning a package received in an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a LGA/LGA electrical connector having compliant biasing device such that when an IC device is seated onto the electrical connector, the compliant biasing device will drive the IC device diagonally against two datum planes so as to ensure proper and reliable electrical interconnection therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,980 issued to Goodwin on Dec. 20, 2000 describes a connector electrical in which the present invention is related. According to Goodwin, an integrated circuit alignment feature facilitates alignment of an integrated circuit chip relative to an electrical, and a electrical alignment feature facilitates alignment of the electrical relative to a printed circuit board. The electrical includes four walls that define a rectangular frame in which the integrated circuit chip is mounted. A first alignment contact point extends inward relative to a first one of the walls. Second and third alignment contact points extend inward from a second one of the walls, which adjoins the first wall. A first force is applied against the integrated circuit chip from a third one of the walls, which is parallel with the first wall. Second and third forces are applied against the integrated circuit chip from a fourth one of the walls, which is parallel with the second wall. Hence, the integrated circuit chip is aligned in a corner defined by the first and second walls, and is oriented by the three alignment contact points. Spring members may be employed to provide the first, second and third forces. The Goodwin electrical connector is generally referred to as LGA/LGA electrical connector in which the contact terminals each features a spring arm directly contact to an IC device and a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,316 issued to Ma on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses another type of electrical connector. According to Ma, an electrical connector in accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative base mounted on a printed circuit board, a metal clip pivotably engaged on the base, and a lever for fastening the clip onto the base. The base is substantially rectangular. A floor is defined in a middle of the base. A rectangular raised support area is provided around a periphery of the floor. The support area defines four inner sidewalls. The sidewalls and the floor cooperatively define a substantially rectangular cavity therebetween. One of the sidewalls defines a pair of protrusions with inner surface extending into the cavity, wherein the inner surfaces of the two protrusions are parallel to the sidewall, and are coplanar with each other. The other three sidewalls each define a single protrusion extending perpendicularly therefrom.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/708,720 filed under David Gregory Howell on Sep. 4, 2007 entitled LAND GRID ARRAY CONNECTOR WITH REINFORCEMENT STIFFENER disclosed an electrical connector pertinent to the current invention.
From the above description of prior art, it can be readily understood that in this LGA/LGA electrical connector, generally there are two adjacent side walls are used a datum plane in which all interconnecting points between an IC device and the contact terminals are referred. On the other hand, in order to ensure the IC device is correctly seated onto their intended position, another two side walls, which are normally opposite to the datum plane, are each provided with a push finger, such as elements 34, 36, 38 and 40 as described in FIG. 2 of Goodwin.
However, improvement is also required and necessary in order to provide better and more reliable function of the electrical connector.